Pups & The Purge
by Elias Vincent
Summary: It's Purge night in the US. Koda finds himself caught in the chaos while visiting his adopted parents in Los Angeles. What will happen throughout the night & will Koda be able to survive the chaos? (Collab between Elias Vincent & 5UP3RN0V4)
1. Chapter 1

**PUPS & THE PURGE **

**COLLABORATION BETWEEN ELIAS VINCENT & 5UP3RN0V4 **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S **

It was night time. Tonight wasn't an ordinary night for the US. It was Purge night. Ryder & the pups were with Angel, Elias, Kelly, Terry, Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie watching TV in the lounge of Elias' mansion. The Purge was still an hour away from beginning but everyone was still on edge unsure of how the night would play out.

"I think it's quite shocking that someone could think of an idea where all crime including murder is legal for an entire night. That's messed up" said Chase in a disgusted voice.

"It lasts from 7PM tonight until 7AM tomorrow morning" said Ryder.

"It's certainly a crazy idea. Whoever came up with it is 1 sadistic psychopath" said Elias with a shudder.

"I'll say. Hopefully we all survive" said Kelly as she gulped nervously.

"We will" said Elias in a reassuring tone. Ryder then suddenly went pale having realized Koda was in Los Angeles visiting their parents.

"I better call mum & dad to check on Koda" said Ryder as he grabbed his Pup Pad.

"Is something wrong Ryder?" asked Chase in a concerned manner.

"I don't think Koda's ever heard of the Purge before" said Ryder with panic in his voice.

"WAIT WHAT?" cried everyone as they gasped in horror.

"That's not good. If Koda's still out on the streets of LA he could be in all kinds of danger" said Elias in a worried voice.

"I better see if he's at home" said Ryder as he called Isaac & Rita. In LA Isaac & Rita were preparing themselves for the Purge. Koda hadn't returned home by this point.

"Where is he?" asked Isaac as he looked outside hoping to see Koda.

"Is Koda not back yet?" asked Rita in a curious tone.

"No. He said he'd be back by now. It's almost 7:00. The Purge is about to start. I don't even think Koda knows what's going on" said Isaac with a nervous gulp. Rita's tablet then started ringing.

"I better see who that is" said Rita as she grabbed her tablet & answered the call. It was Ryder.

"It's Ryder" said Rita.

"Why would he be calling?" asked Isaac in a confused manner.

"Is Koda with you guys? We have to warn him about the Purge" said Ryder.

"He's still out on his walk. We told him to be back by 6:50 PM & he hasn't returned" said Isaac in alarm.

"I hope he'll be back soon" said Ryder as he sighed.

"It'd be heartbreaking if something happened to him tonight" said Rita with a shudder.

"If push comes to shove I'm sure he'll find a way to survive" said Ryder in a confident voice.

"We'll come to LA to help if needed. Koda's safety is a top priority" said Elias as he smiled reassuringly.

"It sure is" said Ryder with a nod of agreement. The clock then struck 7 causing the Emergency Broadcast System to play on TV.

"Oh no" said Ryder in a horrified manner.

"The Purge has started" said Isaac as the announcement of the Purge played.

"This is not a test. This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the annual Purge sanctioned by the US government. Weapons of class 4 & lower have been authorized for use during the Purge. All other weapons are restricted. Government officials of rank 10 have been granted immunity from the Purge therefore they shall not be harmed. Commencing at the siren any & all crime including murder will be legal for 12 hours. All forms of emergency services will be unavailable until 7AM tomorrow morning when the Purge concludes. Blessed be our new founding fathers & America as a nation reborn. May God be with you all" said the Emergency Broadcast System as the sirens sounded signalling the beginning of the Purge.

"Looks like Koda's going to be on his own tonight" said Isaac with a sad sigh.

"I'm sure he'll use his wits to stay alive" said Rita in hope.

"That's the best thing he can do" said Ryder as he nodded in agreement.

"I have no doubts that Koda will be fine. He's got the intelligence to make it out alive" said Elias in a certain voice.

"Even so it's pretty scary knowing that he's all alone" said Ryder.

"Should we call him & see how he's doing?" asked Elias in a curious tone.

"Good idea. See you tomorrow morning" said Ryder as he hung up. He then called Koda.

"Koda are you there?" asked Ryder as Koda was seen looking scared.

"Ryder what's going on? 1 minute I was on my way home & then suddenly a voice announced that for 12 hours all crime was legal. Right now I'm trying to avoid some of dad's former employees. They keep saying that they'll finally get revenge on me & that I deserve to die for being a son of a bitch" said Koda in a panicked manner.

"You need to get to safety immediately" said Ryder in horror.

"I managed to lose them but I don't understand why this is happening. What's this Purge thing all about?" asked Koda in a confused voice.

"It was set up years ago by the US government. For 1 night each year everyone can go out & commit any crime they want without consequences. That happens to be tonight" said Ryder.

"That's sick. I don't know what fool would think of something like that" said Koda with a scowl.

"The creator of the Purge is a psychopath. Anyways whatever you do make sure to stay out of harm's way. The last thing any of us want is for you to suffer a horrible fate" said Elias in a concerned tone.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'm not going to let anyone hurt me" said Koda in a reassuring manner.

"Excellent. What part of LA are you in at the moment?" asked Ryder in uncertainty.

"I think I'm in the downtown area" said Koda as he looked around.

"THERE HE IS" yelled Shepherd Institute of Tomorrow ex employee Mr Gumson as he & his friends spotted Koda.

"I have to go. See you tomorrow morning" said Koda as he started running.

"Stay safe" said Ryder with a sigh.

"I will" said Koda as he hung up.

"All we can do now is pray for Koda's safety" said Ryder in a hopeful voice.

"I think he'll be OK. He always knows how to get out of sticky situations" said Elias with a smile of reassurance.

"Good point. As long as he's careful he'll get through the night without incident" said Ryder as he nodded. Back in LA Koda was still running. He was then suddenly ambushed by Mr Gumson & 2 of his friends.

"We've got you now Shepherd" said Mr Gumson with a sadistic grin.

"You're about to pay for getting us fired" said Mr Gumson's friend Mr Fennigan as he aimed his gun at Koda.

"It was your own fault you got fired. You'd still have your jobs if you hadn't tried stealing my ideas" said Koda with an eye roll.

"We wouldn't have gotten fired if you weren't such a brat" said Mr Gumson in an angry tone.

"Tonight we'll finally have revenge" said Mr Fennigan in a sinister manner.

"Think again" said Koda as he ran off trying to hide in the shadows. The ex employees gave chase.

"GET BACK HERE SHEPHERD" yelled Mr Gumson at the top of his voice.

"YOU WON'T ESCAPE THAT EASILY" yelled Mr Fennigan as he shot blindly hoping to hit Koda. Koda continued running whilst hiding in the shadows.

"I better get home before something goes horribly wrong" said Koda as he kept running. He then saw a man get shot by another guy.

"That's not good. Seeing as weapons of class 4 & lower are OK to use I better use that guy's gun for defense" said Koda as he waited until the assailant left. He then snuck over & retrieved the gun from the man who'd been shot. To his delight it was a Desert Eagle firearm.

"This is my favourite firearm. With this my chances of survival shall be much better" said Koda as he suddenly recognized the man. It was Mr Hannigan. He was 1 of the most well known customers for the Shepherd Institute of Tomorrow.

"Poor Mr Hannigan" said Koda as he removed the contact lenses from Mr Hannigan's eyes & put them in.

"Now everyone will know that I'm officially purging" said Koda as he continued walking through Los Angeles. Back in Adventure Bay everyone was watching the Purge on TV. They were unsure of what would happen next.

"It's a good thing knowing Adventure Bay isn't part of the Purge. The thought of being forced to barricade ourselves in our homes against crime is quite scary" said Skye with a shudder.

"Adventure Bay is 1 of very few places in the US where crime is at a minimum. We should be safe" said Elias in reassurance. Cali meowed sadly.

"Don't worry Cali. Koda's survived much worse than this. I'm sure he'll make it through the Purge with ease" said Katie as Lunabelle, Lupinus & their kids whimpered in fear.

"It'll be OK. Uncle Koda knows what he's doing" said Elias as he pet the wolves to calm them down.

"Wait is Koda actually their uncle?" asked Kelly in a surprised voice.

"Not biologically. It's an affectionate nickname they have for him" said Elias.

"Oh OK" said Kelly with a nod. Ryder then dropped his jaw in shock at he saw on TV.

"Is that Koda?" asked Ryder as everyone looked at the TV. To their shock they saw Koda actively participating in the Purge.

"NO WAY" cried Chase in disbelief.

"Did Koda just shoot someone?" asked Everest in an uncertain tone. Cali fainted from shock.

"I don't think Koda would ever do something like that" said Ryder in a shocked tone.

"He might not have had a choice. It could've been self defense" said Elias with an uncertain shrug.

"Maybe it wasn't him. It could've been someone else" said Kelly.

"Good point. Unless it was the only option I doubt Koda would ever kill anyone" said Terry as he nodded in agreement.

"That's the most plausible theory I can think of" said Angel as Ryder's Pup Pad rang. He proceeded to answer the call.

"Hello Ryder here" said Ryder with a professional smile. It was Koda.

"Ryder I've changed my plan. I'm taking part in the Purge" said Koda with a sigh.

"WAIT WHAT?" cried Ryder in horror.

"Tonight's the perfect night to exact revenge on everyone who's mistreated me. They deserve it" said Koda in a blunt manner.

"So it was you that we just saw on TV" said Ryder in surprise.

"The guy I shot was the brother of an ex employee from the Shepherd Institute of Tomorrow. I had to attack him in self defense" said Koda as he sighed sadly.

"How could you commit murder?" asked Ryder as he reached the brink of tears.

"I didn't kill him. I only injured him enough to allow me to get away. I'm fine with attacking anyone who comes after me but I'm not going to outright kill them unless it was an accident or as a last resort in self defense. Even if murder is legal until 7AM tomorrow I couldn't bring myself to murder anyone in cold blood" said Koda as everyone sighed in relief.

"We're just glad you're OK Koda. All of us are worried sick about you" said Elias in a concerned voice.

"I can tell. Don't worry about me. I should be fine" said Koda with a reassuring smile.

"If you need our assistance we'll be there for you. Don't forget that" said Ryder.

"I won't. Thanks Ryder" said Koda in a grateful tone.

"THERE HE IS" yelled Mr Gumson as he & his friends spotted Koda.

"I have to go. See you guys later" said Koda as he hung up & ran off.

"Looks like Koda's in for a rough night" said Ryder with a nervous gulp.

"Agreed" said Elias.

"I knew Koda would never deliberately kill anyone in cold blood" said Chase as he smiled in relief.

"Aunt Rita & Uncle Isaac will be glad to hear that" said Elias in a cheerful manner.

"Are they actually your aunt & uncle?" asked Kelly as she tilted her head in confusion.

"No. I refer to them as such similar to how the wolf pups refer to Koda as their uncle" said Elias with a chuckle.

"OK" said Kelly as she nodded. Back in LA Koda had replaced the bullets in the Desert Eagle for dummy rounds so that he could injure but not kill anyone who came after him. He managed to get away from the angry ex employees & hid on a nearby rooftop.

"I should get some rest. I'll need it" said Koda as he laid down making sure to keep himself hidden. Soon he was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Blood, Fire & Smoke

Koda woke up while it was still dark. When he checked his watch he saw that it was 4:30 in the morning.

"The Purge is still going for another 2.5 hours" said Koda as he began trying to get home. Along the way he saw various people lying dead in the streets.

"This whole Purge thing is sick. It's a good thing that-" said Koda as he was suddenly shot in the right front leg. He kneeled & held his arm in pain.

"I've got you now" said Mr Gumson as he emerged from the shadows.

"Don't come any closer. I have a gun & I'm not afraid to use it" said Koda in a stern voice.

"You don't scare me. Do your worst Shepherd" said Mr Gumson with an arrogant smirk.

"OK" said Koda as he shrugged & shot Mr Gumson in the groin. Mr Gumson screamed in pain & fell to the floor curling up in a fetal position. He dropped his gun which Koda snatched away.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU & EAT YOUR CORPSE YOU SON OF A BITCH" yelled Mr Gumson in an agonized tone.

"Good luck with that" said Koda as he ran off. An hour later he saw even more damage done to Los Angeles. He checked his watch & saw that only 1.5 hours remained of the Purge.

"I only have a short amount of time left. Soon all crime will be illegal again. Thanks to the dummy rounds I haven't killed anyone" said Koda as he walked into someone. It was Big Boss.

"Hi Big Boss" said Koda in a surprised manner.

"Hi Koda" said Big Boss.

"Are you taking part in the Purge as well?" asked Koda with curiosity in his voice.

"Yes. I enjoy it" said Big Boss as he smiled.

"Perhaps we can do it together" said Koda.

"You say that like you've never done it before" said Big Boss in a confused voice.

"I hadn't heard of the Purge before 7:00 yesterday night" said Koda with a chuckle.

"You're joking" said Big Boss in a shocked tone.

"No I'm not" said Koda as he shook his head.

"How have you found it?" asked Big Boss in an uncertain manner.

"Eventful. I've been asleep for most of the night but during the time I've been awake I've been running from former employees of the Shepherd Institute of Tomorrow" said Koda.

"It's good to see that you're still standing" said Big Boss with a relieved smile.

"I can say the same for you" said Koda as he nodded in agreement.

"THERE HE IS" yelled Mr Finnegan as he spotted Big Boss & Koda.

"RUN" cried Koda as Big Boss & himself ran off.

"Why are they trying to hunt you down anyways?" asked Big Boss with confusion in his voice.

"I exposed them as frauds. They attempted to steal my ideas & pass them off as their own but after they were caught they got fired" said Koda.

"They made the same mistake Mr Wentworth made" said Big Boss as he chuckled.

"They kind of did. Are you targeting anyone specific?" asked Koda in a curious voice.

"Only those who I've had trouble with in the past" said Big Boss.

"OK" said Koda with a nod of acknowledgement.

"Have you killed anyone?" asked Big Boss in an uncertain tone.

"No. I've only caused horrible pain to those I have issues with" said Koda as he shook his head.

"I'm not sure if that's better or worse" said Big Boss.

"The people I'm going after deserve it. Karma's going to bite them really hard tonight" said Koda in a devious manner.

"Let's get down to it" said Big Boss with a cocky smirk.

"Right behind you" said Koda as Big Boss & himself looked around for Koda's enemies. It didn't take long for them to encounter Mr Amigo.

"There you are" said Mr Amigo as he scowled in disgust.

"Trying to steal my projects again Mr Amigo?" asked Koda with snark in his voice.

"Actually I'm here to silence you forever" said Mr Amigo in a sinister voice.

"I'll kill you if you touch him" said Big Boss as he growled.

"I'd like to see you try" said Mr Amigo with a scoff of arrogance.

"Is that dad wishing to rehire you?" asked Koda as he pointed behind Mr Amigo.

"Are you for real?" asked Mr Amigo as he looked behind him. Koda then shot him in the groin causing him to scream in pain & drop to the ground in agony.

"YOU'RE DEAD YOU LITTLE PRICK" yelled Mr Amigo in an angry tone.

"I don't think so" said Koda as he rolled his eyes.

"You just got a taste of the nutcracker" said Big Boss in an amused manner.

"You're lucky I didn't kill you Mr Amigo. Big Boss we need to take his weapon" said Koda.

"I'm on it" said Big Boss as he grabbed Mr Amigo's weaponry. He & Koda then ran off leaving Mr Amigo curled up in the street.

"OK that's it. Koda leaves me no choice" said Mr Amigo as he grabbed his phone & called his friends.

"Hey guys it's me. Do you remember the address of the Shepherd residence?" asked Mr Amigo in curiosity. Meanwhile Koda was trying to get home. He checked his watch & saw that it was 6:00.

Only 1 hour remains until the Purge ends" said Koda.

"I've taken down all my enemies" said Big Boss in a satisfied voice.

"I have to inform Mrs Hannigan that her husband was killed" said Koda with a sad sigh.

"No you don't" said a voice. Big Boss & Koda turned to see that Mr Hannigan was behind them alive & well.

"You're OK Mr Hannigan" said Koda in a relieved tone.

"I sure am" said Mr Hannigan with a nod.

"How is that possible? Koda told me you got shot" said Big Boss as he tilted his head in confusion. Mr Hannigan revealed that he was wearing a bullet proof vest underneath his jacket.

"I didn't see that coming" said Koda in a surprised manner.

"Never go purging without this" said Mr Hannigan with a confident smirk.

"Do you want your gun back?" asked Koda.

"Yes please" said Mr Hannigan as Koda handed him his gun.

"I altered it to shoot dummy rounds" said Koda.

"OK. At least they're effective enough to incapacitate anyone who tries to hurt us" said Mr Hannigan.

"I guess you're right" said Koda as screaming & gunshots were heard from the beach nearby.

"We better see what's going on" said Koda as Big Boss, himself & Mr Hannigan went to investigate. They saw people running for their lives as various houses were engulfed in flames & others being gunned down.

"My parents might be in danger" said Koda in a sad voice.

"Hopefully they're OK" said Mr Hannigan with a nervous gulp.

"Let's see if we can save them. Anyone who gets in our way will get hurt" said Koda in a stern tone.

"You got it Koda" said Big Boss as he, Koda & Mr Hannigan continued towards the Shepherd mansion. To their horror it had also been set on fire.

"NO" cried Koda in horror.

"They've beaten us here" said Big Boss with a gasp.

"OK THAT'S IT" yelled Koda as he activated his pup tag & called Ryder.

"Are you there Ryder? Come in" said Koda in a desperate tone.

"Hello Koda. Is everything OK?" asked Ryder.

"No. Our parents' mansion is on fire" said Koda in a shaky manner.

"WAIT WHAT?" cried Ryder in shock.

"I have a feeling it was a group of former employees that have been hunting me down that did this" said Koda with a sigh.

"We'll be there soon. Stay safe" said Ryder in a reassuring voice.

"I will. See you soon" said Koda as he hung up.

"I hope Aunt Rita & Uncle Isaac are OK" said Elias in a concerned tone.

"I do too. We need to get to LA & make sure nothing bad happens" said Ryder as Angel, Elias, Kelly, Terry, Ella, Ethan, Harry, Susie, Carlana, Jake, Carlos, Cali, Katie, himself, the pups, Lunabelle, Lupinus & their kids raced to the Lookout. They then got in the Air Patroller & flew to Los Angeles. On the way there the pups put their gear on.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase as he & the other pups stood at attention.

"This is the biggest situation we've encountered yet. My parents' mansion was set on fire during the Purge" said Ryder as the pups gasped in horror.

"That's awful" said Chase in a worried manner.

"Indeed. We need to find them, make sure they're OK, put out the fire & find the people responsible" said Ryder.

"I say we wait until 7:00 when the Purge ends so that nobody can get away with any crimes" said Elias with caution in his voice.

"That'll be another 45 minutes. Here are your assignments. Brian & Chase you 2 need to use your tasers to incapacitate anyone who tries to attack us" said Ryder as he clicked Brian & Chase's icons.

"We're on the case" said Chase as Brian & he saluted.

"Lucky & Marshall you guys need to put out the fire & try to find my parents" said Ryder as he clicked Lucky & Marshall's icons.

"We're fired up" said Marshall as Lucky & he saluted.

"Angel I need you to help Brian & Chase deal with hostile forces" said Ryder as he clicked Angel's icon.

"I'm ready to protect & serve" said Angel in a confident voice.

"The rest of us will help out in any way possible. We'll need all the help we can get" said Ryder.

"You can count on us Ryder" said Carlos with a reassuring smile.

"Isaac & Rita will make it out alive" said Jake.

"Together we'll all have everything sorted out in no time" said Katie in an eager tone.

"We'll land on the beach & camouflage ourselves. As soon as the Purge ends we set out" said Ryder as everyone continued the journey. Back in Los Angeles Koda looked through the mansion for Isaac & Rita.

"Mom, dad where are you?" asked Koda in concern.

"Mr & Mrs Shepherd can you hear us?" asked Mr Hannigan as he tried to see through the flames & smoke.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP US" cried Isaac in a desperate voice.

"GET US OUT OF HERE" cried Rita in a panicked tone.

"We're on our way" said Big Boss as he, Koda & Mr Hannigan walked towards the sound of Isaac & Rita's voice hoping to rescue them. Soon they found them.

"MOM, DAD" cried Koda in a relieved manner.

"KODA" cried Isaac & Rita as Koda ran over & hugged them.

"It's a relief to see that you're OK" said Isaac.

"We need to get out of here. Your former employees started the fire. It's an act of revenge" said Koda with a scowl.

"Those jerks won't get away with this" said Rita in anger.

"Let's get out of here" said Koda as everyone tried to find a safe exit from the fire. Back in the Air Patroller everyone was waiting for 7:00 to come.

"Once the emergency services are available they, Lucky & Marshall will be able to administer 1ST aid to those in need" said Ryder.

"It's almost 7:00. Just a few more minutes" said Elias as everyone continued to wait. Koda & the others managed to get out of the mansion safely only to be ambushed by Mr Amigo, Mr Finnegan & Mr Gumson.

"We've got you now" said Mr Amigo in a devious voice.

"You're not going to escape this time" said Mr Finnegan as he & his allies pulled guns out.

"The only place you're going is heaven" said Mr Gumson with a sinister grin.

"I should've known it was you 3. By now I would've thought you'd learned your lesson" said Isaac with a sigh of frustration.

"Dad's right. No matter what you say the truth never was, is or will be overrated" said Koda as he nodded in agreement.

"Keep telling yourself that" said Mr Amigo as he scoffed.

"Your luck has run out Shepherd" said Mr Finnegan in a threatening tone.

"We'll make you suffer the worst pain imaginable" said Mr Gumson.

"You don't scare us" said Koda with an eye roll.

"He's right" said a voice. Mr Wentworth then appeared much to the ex employees' glee.

"Good to see you Lazlo" said Mr Amigo with a relieved smile. Mr Wentworth then pulled a shotgun out.

"Leave my boss alone" said Mr Wentworth as the ex employees went wide eyed.

"What are you going Lazlo?" asked Mr Finnegan with a nervous gulp.

"I can't believe you're sticking up for them after they screwed you over" said Mr Gumson in a disgusted manner.

"I was wrong to do what I did. I recognized my mistakes & learned from them. You 3 can do the same. Don't make this any harder than it has to be" said Mr Wentworth.

"No. The truth is overrated. Get out of our way before-" said Mr Amigo as he was cut off by a siren that signaled the end of the Purge.

"The Purge is over. Now all crime is illegal again" said Koda with a smug smirk. In the Air Patroller everyone heard the siren go off.

"There's the siren" said Elias.

"PAW Patrol is on a roll" said Ryder as everyone emerged from the Air Patroller & ran to where the others were.

"Get away from the Shepherds" said Chase with a growl.

"Don't make us use lethal force" said Angel as she aimed her taser at the ex employees.

"What's going on?" asked Mr Finnegan in a confused voice.

"I knew you 3 would play dirty even though what you did was technically legal. I decided to fight back by calling the PAW Patrol for help. Until now they had to wait to take action" said Koda.

"You guys have a choice. Either you walk away or kill us & wind up in jail or even death row" said Isaac with a harsh glare.

"Don't be stupid you 3" said Rita.

"The police are nearby. What's it going to be?" asked Koda as everything went silent.

"This isn't over. Let's get out of here" said Mr Gumson as he & his allies walked off in anger.

"That was close" said Isaac with a sigh of relief.

"I'll say" said Rita as she nodded in agreement.

"Now all we have to do is put out the fire" said Elias.

"I'm on it. Ruff water cannons" said Marshall as he deployed his water cannons. Lucky did the same before he & Marshall began blasting water at the flames trying to put the fire out. Slowly but surely the flames were extinguished. Soon the fire had been put out.

"Perfect. Good job Lucky" said Marshall as Lucky howled happily.

"This year's Purge was easily the scariest we've ever had" said Isaac with a shudder.

"Indeed. I'm just glad we're all OK" said Rita in a relieved tone. Lucky then got his medical gear out & checked for injuries. A few minutes late he howled indicating everything was fine.

"Mum & Dad are OK" said Koda with a smile.

"Thanks for helping us get through this" said Isaac in a grateful manner.

"It'd be a shame if Aunt Rita & you were hurt or killed Uncle Isaac" said Elias as he smiled reassuringly.

"Are you actually our nephew?" asked Rita in uncertainty.

"No. It's an affectionate nickname I gave you" said Elias with a chuckle.

"You took a page right out of the wolves' book" said Koda in an amused voice.

"I sure did" said Elias as the wolves tackled & nuzzled Koda while howling happily.

"I'm happy to see you too kids. Everything's OK" said Koda in a cheerful tone.

"That's really cute" said Isaac with a warm smile.

"It sure is" said Rita.

"I'm glad the Purge is over. To be honest I actually kind of enjoyed it" said Koda as he grinned cheekily.

"It's a relief to see that you made it through in 1 piece" said Elias in a happy manner.

"You're able to handle any situation seeing as how you can adapt to what's happening super fast" said Ryder in amazement.

"I'm a fast learner. I always was & I always will be. I look forward to next year's Purge" said Koda with an enthusiastic smirk.

"WAIT WHAT?" cried everyone in horror.

"It's nice to be able to let out all the bottled up anger" said Koda.

"I would reconsider that. You almost died last night" said Ryder in a concerned voice.

"I was joking. I'm staying in Adventure Bay next year during the Purge" said Koda as he giggled cheekily.

"You almost gave us all heart attacks. You're quite cheeky sometimes" said Elias with a sigh of relief.

"It's always worth a few good laughs to play a prank or tell a joke" said Koda with a sheepish smile. Everyone then got in the Air Patroller & headed back to Adventure Bay. Koda received a very warm welcome upon arriving back.

"Did everyone watch me during the Purge?" asked Koda in a surprised tone.

"We sure did. Before we came to help we watched you on TV" said Elias as he nodded in confirmation.

"It's good that everyone knows I'm OK" aid Koda with a grateful smile.

"Agreed" said Ryder as Cali tackled Koda before kissing him as tears ran down her face.

"OK Cali I get it. You missed me. Stop getting my fur wet" said Koda as Cali continued crying.

"Guys why is Cali in such a hysterical state?" asked Koda in a confused manner.

"She's been worried sick about you. All night she had a horrible feeling you might have been hurt or killed. She's been freaking out about it" said Katie with sternness in her voice.

"I never planned to get caught up in the Purge. I was forced into it" said Koda as he tried to console Cali.

"Cali it's OK. The Purge is over" said Koda as Katie noticed the gunshot wound on Koda.

"Koda you were shot" said Katie with a gasp.

"It's not that bad. I'm OK with you checking it out. This time it's not really life threatening" said Koda with a shrug.

"That was the day Cali gave some of her blood to save your life" said Elias.

"It was also the best birthday of my life" said Koda as he kicked Cali on the cheek.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this Cali. From now on we'll take baths together at Katie's" said Koda as Cali purred & nuzzled Koda.

"That means yes" said Koda with an amused chuckle.

"Ironically cats hate water" said Elias in fascination.

"She's only agreeing since I'll be with her" said Koda.

"I guess so" said Elias.

"You 2 are such a cute couple" said Ryder as he smiled proudly.

"Agreed" said Kelly with a nod of agreement. Koda was then taken to the pet parlor where Katie tended to his gunshot wound.

"There we go. Until it heals completely I'd advise avoiding strenuous activity with that leg" said Katie as she bandaged Koda's leg.

"It's a good thing this isn't my writing arm. I wouldn't have been able to get Cali's birthday gift in time. Ta-Da" said Koda as he revealed a metallic pink collar. Cali gasped for joy upon seeing it. She then meowed in appreciation & nuzzled Koda.

"You're welcome Cali" said Koda as he put the collar around Cali's neck before activating the tag on it.

"OK Cali go ahead & speak" said Koda with an eager grin.

"Koda you know I can't talk" said Cali as she & Katie then dropped their jaws in surprise.

"Am I actually speaking?" asked Cali in a shocked voice.

"The collar's tag can translate animal noises into speech. It's a little fancy in a way" said Koda with a smile.

"This is amazing. You're the best Koda" said Cali in a grateful tone.

"All for you my love" said Koda as Cali & he kissed while snuggling up close. That night as Koda got in bed he thought about the ex employees & what they tried to do.

Those 3 imbeciles better be ready. Next year I'm staying here & there's nothing they can do about it" said Koda as he fell asleep happy to be alive.

**THE END**


End file.
